Unsere Geschichte (our story)
by greta.S.P
Summary: In dieser FF geht es hauptsächlich um Mérandette, ihre jeweiligen Vorgeschichten, Gefühlswelten und Perspektiven und wie ihre Zukunft zusammen nach dem Film aussieht. Im Laufe der Geschichte werden Szenen aus dem Film, aus den Perspektiven von Odette und Mérante beschrieben. Viel Spaß.


Kapitel 1: Der Besen- mein neuer Tanzpartner

Es war bereits abends, als Odette anfing die Bühne der Oper zu fegen. Bei jedem Schritt, den sie machte, gaben die Holzdielen ihren eleganten Lederschuhen nach und machten ein sanftes knatschendes Geräusch.

„*seufz* " Als sie noch in der Lage war ohne Schmerzen zu tanzen, hatten die Dielen nie Geräusche von sich gegeben. Noch nicht mal bei den Grand jetés in der Performance, die sie makellos ausführen konnte, hatte der Boden Geräusche gemacht. Damals schwebte sie förmlich über den Boden der Bühne mit einer Grazie und Eleganz, die jeden staunen ließ, der sie sah. Sie konnte sich noch ganz genau an die sanften haselnussbraunen Augen von Mérante erinnern, wie diese bei jedem Tanz auf sie fokussiert waren und sie in ihren Bann zogen.

_Nein, denk nicht weiter an ihn… weshalb würde jemand aus einer so vornehmen und wohlhabenden Familie wie er, etwas armen wie dir, schöne Augen machen?_

„Das war alles nur …ein Hirngespinst."

Sie ließ ihre Schultern und Kopf hängen und musste sich auf ihrem Besen abstützen, um nicht auf die Knie zufallen. Dabei rutschte ihr eine Strähne ins Gesicht die sie sich sanft wieder zur Seite strich. Sie hob ihren Kopf und blickte auf der Bühne umher. Nur die Lichter auf der Bühne leuchteten fein in der sie umgebenden und trotzdem angenehmen Dunkelheit. Es erinnerte sie an ihren ersten großen Auftritt. Sie schaute hinauf und lächelte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zart.

„Das war einmal…", hauchte sie mit einem Ton von Trübsal zu sich selbst und seufzte.

_Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für Selbstmitleid…reiß dich zusammen. _

Sie hatte noch nicht mal angefangen zu fegen und wollte nicht die ganze Nacht dort verbringen. Also fing sie an den Besen rhythmisch zu einem Lied in ihrem Kopf zu bewegen. Sie verspürte den Drang zu Tanzen, obwohl sie immer noch den Schmerz in ihrem Bein wahrnahm, der heute zum Glück abgeschwächter war als sonst. Sie überlegte kurz, wartete bis sie den Besen nach links geschwungen hatte, machte mit ihrem rechten Bein einen filigranen Schritt nach rechts, währenddessen sie ihren linken Fuß auf die Zehenspitzen neigte. Dann bewegte sie den Besen nach rechts. Dasselbe wiederholte sie von rechts aus. Als der Besen wieder auf ihrer Linken war, streckte sie ihr rechtes Bein leicht von ihrem Körper nach rechts ab, stellte sich mit ihrem schmalen linken Fuß auf die Zehenspitzen und nutzte den Schwung des Besens für eine mühelose Umdrehung. Dies wiederholte sie mehrmals und schaffte es mit Leichtigkeit bei jeder Pirouette selbst ihre Zehenspitzen zu strecken, ohne dabei Schmerz zu verspüren. Sie hatte schon fast vergessen, dass sie sich mit einer solchen Anmut bewegen konnte, ohne dass ihr Bein sie behinderte. In ihr machte sich ein Gefühl der Wärme breit, was sie ihre Sorgen vergessen ließ. Wenn sie tanzte fühlte sie sich schwerelos und unantastbar. Dieses Gefühl hatte sie schon so lange vermisst.

Nach einer Weile hatte sie es auf diese Art geschafft fast die komplette Bühne zu putzen, doch kam sie zum Stillstand, als sie feine Schritte hörte.

„Ist da wer?", fragte sie mit einer fordernden und festen Stimme. Keine Antwort. Auch die vermeintlichen Schritten waren nicht mehr zu hören.

_Habe ich sie mir nur eingebildet? Für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich, dass mich jemand beobachtet hätte…._

Da es schon sehr spät war, schenkte sie den Schritten keinen weiteren Gedanken und fegte noch den Rest der Bühne zu Ende. Dann ging sie mit dem Besen aus dem Saal zu Treppen des Foyers. Dort sah sie die letzten erschöpften Tanzschülerinnen von den Treppen hinabsteigen.

Dies müssen die Schülerinnen von Mérante sein, er hat um die Zeit seine letzte Klasse für den Tag.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich leicht.

„Dann dürfte er sich schon seit 10 Minuten auf den Heimweg begeben haben."

Dadurch blieb ihr der Schmerz erspart den Mann zusehen, für den sie einst so viel empfunden hatte. Vor dem Feuer jedenfalls…. Mittlerweile sah sie in ihm hauptsächlich die Lüge, die er ihr an diesem Abend erzählt hatte.

_Ich hasse Lügen. Und trotzdem kann ich ihn nicht hassen. Warum kann mein Herz das nicht? Empfinde ich noch immer was für ihn?_

Als sie sich dabei ertappte sich wieder in Gedanken zu verlieren, umfasste sie den Stiel des Besens stärker und machte sich auf die Treppen zu besteigen.

Oben angekommen verstaute sie den Besen im Schrank und musterte ihn abschließend.

_Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Besen ein verlässlicherer Tanzpartner sein kann, als ein so mancher Mann?_

Sie schmunzelte und wunderte sich seit wann sie einen solchen Sinn für Humor erlangt hatte. Als sie den Schrank schloss und nach ihrem Gehstab griff, um die Treppen runterzugehen, hörte sie von unten einen alten Mann irgendetwas laut schreien. Verwundert und besorgt hastete sie die Treppen runter…

Das wars erstmal mit Kapitel 1. Ich überlege das ganze nochmal ins Englische zu übersetzen….das kommt auf das Feedback drauf an. Je nach dem werde ich dann entscheiden, wie und ob ich weiterschreiben werde :D

Danke fürs Lesen

**LG Greta**


End file.
